Of Course He's Dead
Of Course He's Dead is the last episode of the series. It aired on February 19, 2015. Summary Charlie Harper is alive. Or is he? Plot The cold open of the series finale begins with a flashback to Charlie's funeral where Mia asks why they cannot see Charlie's body and Rose explains that he was hit by a train and "his body just exploded like a balloon full of meat". In the present day, Rose merrily prepares tuna and vodka on a tray which she lowers into a pit in her basement. Alan receives a letter informing him that $2.5 million in royalties for Charlie is waiting to be collected. Alan needs Charlie's death certificate so he can collect the money but is unable to find one, or any proof that Charlie is dead. Walden asks how Alan knows Charlie's dead and Alan realizes his only proof is Rose's word. Meanwhile, Rose enters her basement/dungeon singing a song about marriage and is shocked to find that her captive has escaped. Clues begin to mount that Charlie is still alive - Alan discovers that the royalty money has been claimed by an unknown person and deposited into an account in the Cayman Islands; Alan and his mother receive threatening messages while Jenny receives a mysterious check for $100,000 and an apology from someone who is sorry they were never there; Alan receives a FedEx package addressed to Charlie containing whiskey, cigars, and a knife Charlie used to wield while chasing Alan around the house. Rose reveals to Alan, Walden, Berta and Evelyn that Charlie is still alive and tells them the whole story which was relayed in an animated sequence. She had caught him cheating with a hooker and a goat and stormed out. Charlie caught up with her at the train station where she tried to have her revenge by throwing him into the path of an oncoming train; however, his fall was deflected by the goat who fell into the train's path instead (and whose ashes were passed off as Charlie's). Rose bound and gagged Charlie, took him back to America, and imprisoned him in a dungeon underneath a house she bought in Sherman Oaks for four years until he escaped. After telling the story Walden receives a threatening message and he and Alan go to the police, while Evelyn goes into hiding. Alan and Walden go to the police and talk to to Lt. Wagner (played by Arnold Schwarzenegger), and in the process re-tell the story of Two and a Half Men, revealing various plot holes and weaknesses. The detective sends them home where they find life size cardboard cutouts of themselves wearing nooses. Jake Harper drops by and tells a surprised Alan and Walden that he left the Army and is now married and living in Japan when he received a mysterious $250,000 check and a note saying "I'm Alive", Jake gambled with the money in Vegas yielding $2.5 million in winnings. Jake then leaves and they're contacted by Lt. Wagner who tells them that Charlie has been captured; however, the suspect turns out to be Christian Slater. Alan, Walden and Berta (who has also received a check from Charlie, and announces that she will retire), celebrate and relax in lounge chairs, thinking Charlie's been captured, when they see a helicopter carrying a grand piano, like the one Charlie used to play, approaching the house. Charlie, shown only from the back, approaches the door and is about to ring the doorbell when the piano falls on him and crushes him to death. The camera pulls back and series producer Chuck Lorre, sitting in a director's chair, turns around and says "winning" (a Charlie Sheen catchphrase), only to have a piano fall on him as well. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell *Amber Tamblyn (part 1) *Marin Hinkle (part 2) *Holland Taylor Guest Starring *Melanie Lynskey *Angus T. Jones (part 2) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (part 2) *Missi Pyle (part 1) *Jennifer Bini Taylor (credited as Jennifer Taylor) (part 1) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (part 1) *John Stamos (Part 2) *April Bowlby (part 2) *Judy Greer (part 2) *Sophie Winkleman (part 2) *Maggie Lawson (part 1) *Courtney Thorne-Smith (part 2) Co-Stars ;Part 1 *Chris Coppola *Caitlin O'Connor *Ludi Delfino ;Part 2 *Roger V. Burton *Michael Edwin Title Quotation From Alan, after Walden asks him how he knows that Charlie is really dead. Quotes :series' last lines :Walden: Wow, look at that. :Berta: Someone's having a piano delivered by helicopter. :Alan: That's the kind of extravagant thing Charlie would do. He had a baby grand just like that. :Walden: It's coming right this way. You don't think...that it's possible that the cops got the wrong guy, do you? :Alan and Berta: a thought Nah! :seen from behind, walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. He is immediately crushed by the piano. Pull back to find, sitting in the director's chair... :Chuck Lorre: to audience Winning. :piano crushes him Trivia *The only Two and a Half Men episode to air back-to-back on the same night on . *Every single character who was ever part of the main cast over the course of all 12 seasons, appears in this episode in some capacity. Although Charlie Harper is played by a body-double (whose face is not revealed) instead of Charlie Sheen, and Louis is shown only in a photo. *Despite being a popular character, Herb does not appear in this episode, nor is there any mention of him. Elsewhere, Melissa does not appear when Alan calls several of his ex-lovers despite her having several flings with him. Neither do Kate, who was dating Walden for a long time, and Gretchen, who was engaged to Alan. *Rose's flashback involving Charlie Harper was demonstrated using . * and from make s in the CGI animation part. *'Bizarrely,' no-one tried getting Rose arrested for her crimes: kidnapping, attempted murder. **She also doesn't jump off the deck, finally admitting "That's stupid." *Charlie had been partially brainwashed by Rose, which is why he sent threats to Walden. (Walden had broken her heart too, but Rose never tried pursuing him as she had Charlie imprisoned.) **It's then rather odd she tried to romance Walden in the past; it's possible Charlie lapsed into a coma from his living conditions and she needed something to do. *Walden, Alan and Berta would likely find the piano and Charlie's corpse shortly afterwards (as Charlie did ring the doorbell to get their attention.) External links Navigation Category:Season 12 12 Category:Episodes